1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a sub-arm assembly of a window regulator which is coupled in a such a manner that a lower end of a sub arm of a main arm and a sub arm of a window regulator which supports and moves window glass in a vertical direction can slide on a base panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, window glass installed in a door of a vehicle is moved in a vertical direction by a window regulator.
A known window regulator and a known sub-arm will be explained with reference to FIG. 1. The window regulator includes a main arm 30 which supports a lower end 70 of glass, a sub-arm 50, and a driving unit for driving the main arm 30. Upper ends of the main arm 30 and sub-arm 50 support the lower end 70 of the glass. A lower end of the main arm 30 is provided with a gear assembly 32 which is rotated by the driving unit. A lower end of the sub-arm 50 is coupled so as to slide along a base panel 10. The main arm 30 and the sub-arm 50 are coupled to cross each other by a hinge mechanism. When the driving unit starts, the main arm 30 and the sub-arm 50 pivot in an X-shaped motion to move the glass up or down.
Next, a known sub-arm assembly will be explained with reference to FIGS. 2 and 3. The lower end of the sub-arm 50 is coupled with the base panel 10 so as to be slidable on the base panel 10. To this end, the base panel 10 is coupled with a sliding rail panel 54 and the rail panel 54 is coupled with a sliding unit 52. The lower end of the sub-arm 50 is coupled with the sliding unit 52 in a hinged manner, so that the angle of combination can change on performance of every sliding operation.
In the sub-arm assembly of such a window regulator, the sliding rail panel 54 is coupled with the base panel 10 in a bolted manner and the sliding unit 52 is coupled with the rail panel 54. Accordingly, the sub-arm assembly has a problem in that it has an increased assembly error and it requires increased labor and time. Owing to the increased assembly error, the glass moves up and down in an inclined state rather than being stably supported when the glass moves up and down. Such an error is most likely attributable to a mounting error of the sliding rail panel 54, because an inclining angle of the glass becomes larger than an assembling angle of the sliding rail panel 54 because the length of the rail is long. That is, if the assembling angle deviates only slightly, the glass is inclined by a comparatively large angle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.